Love Him
by BespectacledScribbler
Summary: "Meg, you could love him." The reconciliation of two dear friends.


_Hey! So, it took me literally a year to decide whether I would finish this and post it. That year, of course, had to do with busy college life and such. Actually, it was already 'finished' (with little idea on how to edit it and make it 'better') and it was sitting around in my laptop files so, with nothing else to do, here it is. I missed writing. I hope you would like this one. _

It was almost midnight; the streets were hardly illuminated, only did the stars led the path to whomever is going to wherever. There were no such large crowds that roamed the streets. The night was tranquility itself. It chose not to be disturbed, and so, it shall not be.

But there was a little lady who chose to go against it, she quietly skidded along the streets. It was very brave of her, for her kind was light and she went against the darkness, which one was to win? She danced across the streets, her cloaked figure flew with the cold breeze.

She stopped her dance with the wind as she saw a familiar face. The familiar figure was taken aback by our little dancer, and proceeded to hug her. The dancer smiled, how she longed to talk to her, to feel her embrace.

"Meg."

"Christine."

They cried, both souls wept for their reuniting, for the tragedy of the Opera House, and for the hurt that they had been through since they parted. How long has it been? Weeks? Months? It felt like decades.

"Christine, why did you come back?"

It was both a selfish and an unselfish question. She truly cared for her friend, it was very dangerous for her to be there, to dwell in the ashes of the past. It was hurting Christine, she knew that. She had only the slightest idea of why she came back, but that was what worried her. What of Erik when he knew that Christine was there? He'd be crushed, as if that wasn't occurring to him everyday. But the thought of the past existing right in front of your eyes, to feel its presence, to know that it still _existed, _was different from just thinking about it.It would destroy him. Nothing would be left of him. If _anything_ was ever left.

It also hurt Meg, to see them both in agony. She loved them both, but it was tearing her apart. She had missed Christine, yes, but at the same time, she had not want Christine to come back. Meg wanted a chance, and Christine could not have both. She chose Raoul, so why did the eerie feeling occurred as she thought about the reason why Christine came back? Did she want her angel back? Did she regretted her decision to choose her freedom instead of imprisonment? Meg searched Christine's lifeless eyes, and noticed right away that the light and happiness that was once there, did not seemed to be there anymore. The pain of Christine dominated of what little happiness was left.

The question of what really happened that night was never fully explained. All that Meg had was vague guesses and assumptions, Erik never really told her anything, she didn't pry it from him. She decided that it was better not to know than to relive those painful scenes in his mind. However, she knew he did not hurt Christine, maybe he did, but she was quite certain that the way he crawled and wept as she found him was a hint that he was nothing but the existence of remorse. She looked away, she did not have the courage to look at him, she cried silently instead: for his lost, her lost and the others that had lost something, someone and probably their dreams by the disaster Erik had caused. She just wished that Christine—and the rest—could someday forgive him.

"I chose to stay with him, but he let me go, Meg. He let me go. He told me he loved me, but I still left him. Oh God.."

Meg already knew he loved Christine, she knew all along. But to hear it loud and clear other than just her thoughts inflicted silent pain for Meg—just like how she would hear Erik say it endless times. If a cat had nine lives, then Meg had surpassed that limit, she somehow died everyday knowing the truth of Erik's feelings. How many times did it happen? She lost track, it was countless enough such that she should have already been numb from the pain, yet that wasn't the case. It was as if every time she was hurt, it was her first time—and to be hurt for the first time was the worst.

She also knew Christine loved him, even just a little bit, in_ that_ way. In fact, she thought that if Erik hadn't act so belligerent, he might have had a chance with her. Christine was blinded with fear and sought protection—Raoul.

"I just couldn't give him what he wanted, what he yearned for. He asked too much of me Meg, and I was scared that I couldn't satisfy him. I was too weak. I couldn't love both of them in that way. I do hope he's alright, Meg."

"I am sure he is, but he's still healing." It was a lie. He might not have even begun picking up the pieces to make himself whole again.

"He would find someone, Meg. He'll find someone who could give him all the love in the world. He'll meet someone kind and gentle and..." Christine's eyes widened with hope.

"Meg…..Could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it, Christine?"

"Love him."

"What?"

"You're kind. You're caring. You could melt anyone's heart."

Meg shook her head.

"Meg, you could love him."

And it was as if Christine had second thoughts before saying,

"And he could love you."

"Christine, I couldn't do that because…"

And before Christine could apologize for her own foolishness, Meg had finally said it. Something she was too afraid to admit to anyone, even to _him._

"…I already do."


End file.
